Yeah, Hello My Friend
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Aku, Fubuki Shirou. Berasal dari Hokkaido. Aku pindah ke Tokyo sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Kini, aku pulang ke Hokkaido, sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk melepas rindu pada tempat asalku itu, tapi juga agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan...  RnR, Please...


Yeah, Hello My Friend

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Michi To You All © Aluto

Rate:

T

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Chara (s):

Fubuki Shirou, Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi)

Pairing:

FubuTeru

Warning:

Shonen-ai, song fic, gaje, full Shirou's PoV, membingungkan, aneh, pendek, abal, OOC parah, jelek, tak layak baca, yang tak suka, silakan pergi dari halaman ini

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Ket:

_Italic _= flashback

Summary:

Fubuki dan Aphrodi, sahabat sejak kecil yang terpisah. Setelah dua tahun, Fubuki akhirnya kembali, namun dengan sesuatu yang berbeda…

.

.

.

Daitai itsumo doori ni  
>Sono kado wo magareba<br>Hitonami ni magire komi  
>Tokete kieite iku<p>

Selalu saja  
>Ketika aku ada di belokan itu<br>Aku tenggelam di lautan orang  
>Dan menghilang<p>

.

Aku, Fubuki Shirou. Berasal dari Hokkaido. Aku pindah ke Tokyo sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Kini, aku pulang ke Hokkaido, sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk melepas rindu pada tempat asalku itu, tapi juga agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabatku, Afuro Terumi, atau yang biasa kupanggil Aphrodi.

Dia cantik, baiklah, manis kalau tidak mau kubilang cantik, berhubung dia laki-laki. Dan aku…

Suka padanya…

.

Boku wa michi wo nakushi  
>Kotoba sura nakushite shimau<br>Dakedo hitotsu dake wa

Aku benar-benar kehilangan jalanku  
>Dan aku pun tidak bisa berkata apapun<br>Tapi hanya satu hal

_._

"_Shirou, ayo kita main perang salju!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki –yang tampak seperti perempuan di mataku-, berambut pirang panjang sampai punggung. Dengan gembira, kusambut uluran tangannya yang tak lebih besar dari tanganku._

_Kami berlari bersama, hingga sampai di semacam padang rumput. Tentu saja rumputnya sudah berubah jadi putih karena tertutup oleh salju._

"_Aku akan membuat benteng di dekat sungai kecil yang telah beku itu, kau mau di mana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah aliran sungai kecil yang sudah beku. Cocok sekali untuk main ice skating._

"_Aku di sana saja," kataku menunjuk ke tempat yang tak jauh dari situ. Ia mengangguk dan berbalik._

_Kami bermain, rasanya menyenangkan. Ia senang, aku pun senang._

"_Aniki! Aku ikut!" aku mendengar suara. Atsuya, adik kembarku, berlari menghampiri kami. Dia terlihat tergesa-gesa sambil kerepotan dengan baju hangat dan salju tebal yang menghalangi kedua kaki mungilnya._

_Kuulurkan tanganku pada Atsuya, namun dengan cepat Aphrodi menyambar tangan adikku. Aku yang kebingungan melihatnya tersenyum mengejek._

"_Hehe, aku yang duluan!" serunya. Kuhela nafasku. Terpaksa kuikuti permainannya, dia bermain berdua dengan Atsuya, sedangkan aku sendirian._

_Hei, bukankah itu tak adil?_

_Masa bodoh, yang penting menyenangkan._

_._

Nokotteta, nokotteta  
>Kimi no koe ga<p>

Yang masih tersisa, masih tersisa  
>Suaramu<p>

.

'Sudah lama, ya, Aphrodi, kita tidak main di sini,' batinku saat menginjakkan kaki di tempat kami biasa bermain dulu.

Ya, sudah lama, sejak aku pergi meninggalkannya ke Tokyo.

.

Warau kao mo, okoru kao mo subete  
>Boku wo arukaseru<p>

Wajahmu yang tertawa, yang marah  
>Semua tentangmu membuatku terus berjalan<p>

.

_Aku memandangi rumah kecilku. Hening, tak ada yang berbicara di antara kami. Tidak aku, tidak Atsuya, tidak ibu, apalagi ayahku._

_Terlebih dia._

_Kini aku berdiri di depan rumah. Masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat, namun Ayah bersikeras untuk berangkat pagi-pagi. Katanya supaya kenangan akan rumah kami dan Hokkaido bisa cepat-cepat hilang. Alasan yang konyol, tapi kami sekeluarga setuju._

_Ibu memandangi rumah kami dengan tatapan pilu. Sebenarnya kami tak ingin pindah, tapi perusahaan tempat Ayah bekerja tiba-tiba bangkrut. Terpaksa kami harus pindah untuk mencapai hidup yang lebih baik._

"_Ayo, Shirou. Kita harus berangkat sekarang," ajak ibuku sambil mendorongku naik ke mobil. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Atsuya melihatku bingung._

"_Aniki, kenapa berwajah sedih?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Ah, anak itu…_

"_Shirou, Atsuya, jangan sedih karena kita pindah, ya," hibur ayahku di balik kemudi. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala, sementara Atsuya di sebelahku malah menengadahkan kepalanya._

"_Tidak, Yah! Kami tidak sedih, nanti di Tokyo pasti ada banyak teman. Ya 'kan, Aniki?" ia berseru girang. Aku memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Atsuya anak yang kuat._

"_Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Ayah. Ibu juga tersenyum. Kami kemudian terdiam lama._

_Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin pindah karena ada Aphrodi di samping rumahku. Dia selalu menemaniku bermain bersama Atsuya, juga sangat baik hati dan cantik. Susah mencari teman yang seperti dia._

_Dan lagi… aku belum berpamitan dengan Aphrodi._

.

Kumo ga kireta saki wo  
>Mitara kitto<p>

Lihatlah ke atas  
>Di mana awan mulai pecah<p>

.

Aku berlari menuju rumah Aphrodi yang dulu. Ia sepertinya masih tinggal di sana. Atau mungkin sudah pindah. Aku tak tahu menahu karena kami tak pernah saling memberi kabar.

"Selamat siang!" teriakku. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya hening yang menyapaku.

Aku meneriakkan hal yang sama. Ah, apakah Aphrodi tak ada di rumah? Aku bertanya sendiri, mungkin ia dan ibunya pergi berlibur? Aku juga tak tahu, karena aku datang saat liburan begini.

Kucoba mencarinya lagi di taman. Tempat kami pertama kali bertemu dulu

_BRUK._

_DUAK._

"_Aduh!"_

_Dua jeritan kecil yang sama, diucapkan secara bersamaan olehku dan…_

_Ah, aku baru melihat anak ini. Dia siapa, ya? Sepertinya seumuran denganku, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna pirang, indah sekali._

"_Siapa namamu?" kami bertanya bersamaan –lagi-. Kemudian kami berdua tertawa lepas._

"_Aku Afuro Terumi, panggil saja Aphrodi!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sebelah tangan kecilnya yang lain mengelus-elus dahinya yang dengan indahnya berbenturan dengan kepalaku._

"_Fubuki Shirou!" aku berseru sambil menjabat tangannya, lalu mengguncangnya. Seperti yang pernah kulihat di televisi._

"_Nee, Aphrodi, rambutmu indah. Warnanya bagus dan panjang sekali," kataku berbasa-basi. Dia tertawa kecil._

"_Terima kasih, ini turunan ibuku. Mata Shirou juga bagus," balasnya. Aku sedikit kaget. Apa dia tidak salah lihat, masa' mata sayu begini dibilang bagus? Ah, sudahlah, baru dia orang pertama yang mengatakan mataku bagus._

_Lalu kami bermain di taman itu. Sangat menikmati hingga aku lupa waktu._

"_Shirou?" sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatanku bersama Aphrodi. Suara yang sangat kukenali._

"_Ayah?" sahutku sembari menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat ayahku sedang berlari menghampiriku._

"_Kau kemana saja? Ayah mencarimu," katanya sambil memelukku. Pelukan Ayah terlepas ketika ia melihat Aphrodi._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya Ayah pada Aphrodi yang terlihat takut. Saking takutnya sampai tak bisa menjawab._

"_Dia teman baruku, Yah. Namanya Aphrodi!" seruku girang. Ayah tersenyum._

"_Begitu. Mau mampir ke rumah kami, Aphrodi-kun?" ajak Ayah. Aphrodi menggeleng, rasa takutnya hilang._

"_Tidak usah, Paman. Aku harus segera pulang, nanti ibuku mencariku. Terima kasih ajakannya," sahut Aphrodi sambil berdiri. Ia mengibaskan celananya yang kotor sembari beranjak sari duduknya._

"_Oh, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Shirou, ya," kata ayahku sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aphrodi tersenyum._

"_Besok kita main lagi, ya, Shirou!" teriaknya keras sambil berlari pulang ke rumah._

"_Iya!" sahutku tak kalah keras. Tak lama, ia kemudian menghilang seiring langkah kecilnya membawanya pergi._

"_Dia anak yang baik, ya. Semoga kalian bisa akrab," Ayah tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Lalu Ayah memandangiku, seolah berkata, 'Ayo kita pulang.'_

"_Iya, Ayah."_

.

Nee, wakaru deshou? (Nee, wakaru deshou?)

Hei, mengertikah dirimu? (Hei, mengertikah dirimu?)

.

Aku duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Di sana sepi sekali, padahal sedang musim panas. Mataku mencari-cari sosok Aphrodi yang dari tadi tak kelihatan.

Kupandangi sungai kecil yang tepiannya pernah jadi tempat bermain kami. Tentu saja sudah tidak beku lagi, airnya mengalir dan bunyi desiran airnya menusuk telingaku. Aku sedikit penasaran, sedalam apa sungai itu?

Kulepas sepatuku, lalu celana panjangku digulung sebatas lutut. Aku mencoba memasukkan kakiku ke dalam air.

Sampai betis, masih belum ada dasarnya.

Sampai lutut, belum ada juga.

Penasaran, aku lalu masuk ke dalam air, tapi sampai batas pinggang, belum ada dasarnya.

Ah, aku tenggelam!

Aku segera naik ke tepi sungai. Baru kutahu, ternyata walau kecil, sungai ini cukup dalam. Sewaktu aku tenggelam tadi, dasarnya belum juga ada. Wah, bahaya sekali kalau berenang di sini, untung aku tidak pernah main di sini sewaktu sungainya tidak beku.

.

Aimai ni ikiteite mo  
>Kokoro ga mijuku demo<br>Sore de ii hora soko ni wa  
>Daiji na hito ga iru<p>

Hidupku tidak mudah  
>Tapi hatiku masih bisa terluka<br>Di sana, lihat. Di tempat itu  
>Ada orang yang paling kuhargai<p>

.

_Sesuai janji, aku kembali lagi bermain dengan Aphrodi di taman keesokan harinya. Tapi kali ini, wajahnya tampak sedih._

"_Aphrodi, kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng cepat, lalu air matanya menetes. Aku bingung dan panik._

"_E-eh, jangan menangis. Kau kenapa!" seruku kebingungan. Tangisannya mereda, aku sedikit lega. Lama, ia akhirnya mau bicara._

"_Yang kemarin itu ayahmu, ya, Shirou?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk._

"_Memangnya kenapa?" aku balik bertanya._

"_Enak, ya, kau masih punya ayah. Ayahku sudah tidak ada…" ia kembali menangis, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Lalu kupeluk dia, kubelai rambut pirangnya agar ia tenang._

"_Shi-Shirou?" ia sedikit terkejut. Kueratkan pelukanku._

"_Tidak apa. Kau jangan menangis. Kau boleh menganggap ayahku sebagai ayahmu juga," kataku. Aphrodi yang terkejut tambah terkejut lagi._

"_B-benarkah?" tanyanya lagi, tak yakin._

"_Tentu saja. Aku senang punya saudara perempuan, walau bukan saudara kandung," aku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Aphrodi melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, aku tak mengerti, apa aku salah bicara?_

"_Tapi, Shirou…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku mengangkat alisku, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut._

"_Aku ini laki-laki!" ucapnya dengan nada seram. Aku mengernyitkan alisku horror. Ternyata dia laki-laki? Astaga, sampai kemarin aku menganggapnya perempuan. Salahkan rambutnya yang panjang dan wajahnya yang manis itu!_

_Eh, apa tadi aku bilang manis?_

_BLUSH._

_Gawat, mukaku panas, wajahku pasti sudah merah sendiri. Sudahlah, mumpung dia sedang kesal, jadi tak akan sempat melihat wajahku._

"_Ah, muka Shirou merah, kau sakit?" aku tersentak kaget. Ya ampun, dia melihat wajahku._

"_Ti-tidak, jangan dipikirkan," kataku gelagapan. Aphrodi menjulurkan tangannya, lalu menyentuh dahiku dengan tangannya itu._

"_Badanmu baik-baik saja. Syukurlah," ucapnya menghela nafas lega._

_Ternyata benar kata ayahku, dia anak yang baik._

_._

Kimi ga mayou no nara  
>Boku ga michishirube ni narou<br>Ato wa shinjireba ii

Jika kau bimbang  
>Aku akan jadi penunjukmu<br>Hanya jika kau percaya padaku

_._

Kalau mengingat aku yang dulu mengira dia itu perempuan, rasanya lucu. Jadi mengira bodoh sendiri.

Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengeringkan baju di samping sebuah pohon dekat sungai tadi. Mendadak, muncul sebuah sosok mendekatiku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku setelah memakai jaketku. Dia semakin mendekat, aku melihat sekeliling, sepertinya ia sendirian di sini.

"Aphrodi!" seruku setelah ia menampakkan wujudnya. Aphrodi tersenyum senang, seraya berlari menghampiriku.

"Shirou!" teriaknya girang, kami kemudian saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," ucapku.

"Aku juga, selama ini kau kemana saja?" tanyanya. Seketika aku merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Aphrodi. Aku pindah ke Tokyo, kami pindah mendadak. Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" aku balik bertanya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Ibuku baik-baik saja. Atsuya, ayah, dan ibumu bagaimana?" ia bertanya lagi. Mendengarnya, aku sangat kaget, karena mereka bertiga sudah…

"Ada apa, Shirou?" Aphrodi memiringkan kepalanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aphrodi, Atsuya dan orang tuaku… sudah meninggal…" ucapku sedih. Kulihat dia menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah bertanya, Shirou. Jadi kau sendirian pergi ke sini?" tanya Aphrodi ikut-ikutan sedih. Aku mengangguk tiga kali dengan cepat. Ia memelukku lagi, rasanya…

"Aphrodi, badanmu dingin. Kau sakit?" ia menggeleng. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Wah, aku ternyata tumbuh cepat, ya! Padahal dulu kau lebih tinggi dariku!" seruku riang. Aphrodi tertawa kecil. Wajahnya tambah manis kalau tertawa begitu.

"Daripada itu, ayo kita main lagi. Setelah sekian lama, pasti kau ingin main, 'kan?" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kusambut uluran tangan itu dengan riang.

Semakin lama… Aphrodi semakin cantik.

Kami berlari mengelilingi taman. Kemudian bermain di bak pasir, persis seperti dulu.

"Shirou, sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu, nanti ibuku mencari," pamit Aphrodi padaku. Kami berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Ia lalu menghilang.

Bahkan kata-kata dan cara perginya ia sewaktu ingin pulang setelah bermain, masih seperti dulu. Ia tidak berubah.

Aku tersenyum manis memikirkannya. Lalu berjalan pulang ke penginapan. Aku tak mau pulang ke rumah lamaku, karena akan membuatku ingat pada Atsuya, Ayah, dan Ibu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memesan kamar di sebuah penginapan dekat sini. Lagipula, aku hanya sebentar kesini, untuk mudik saja. Setelah liburan habis, aku rencananya mau ajak Aphrodi sekalian ke Tokyo, supaya tidak kesepian. Yah, itu pun kalau ibunya mengizinkan.

.

Tashikameru sube wa motta  
>Osorenaide<p>

Menjelaskan artinya  
>Janganlah takut<p>

.

"Shirou, kau berbicara dengan siapa kemarin?" tanya Kak Hitomiko, pegawai penginapan tempatku berteduh sementara. Mungkin dia melihatku waktu sedang main dengan Aphrodi.

"Eh? Dengan temanku, Aphrodi. Memangnya kenapa, Kak?" aku balik bertanya. Tapi kenapa Kak Hitomiko bertanya begitu?

"Hah! Afuro Terumi itu! Shirou, jangan bicara dengannya lagi!" seru Kak Hitomiko panik. Lho? Memangnya kenpa kalau aku main dengan Aphrodi?

"Kenapa aku tak boleh bicara dengan Aphrodi. Dia temanku, Kak. Teman sejak kecil malah," protesku.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" sergah Kak Hitomiko cepat. Aku bingung setengah mati dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalaku. Ya ampun memangnya ada apa, _sih_?

.

Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru  
>Kimi ni wakaru you ni<p>

Cahaya berkumpul, melewati langit  
>Seperti mengertikan dirimu<p>

.

"Eh, anak itu yang kemarin, 'kan?"

"Benar."

"Dia tidak takut, ya?"

"Mungkin orang baru."

"Tapi bukannya dia Shirou, salah satu dari dua anak kembar keluarga Fubuki?"

"Oh, iya, keluarga Fubuki yang dulunya sudah pindah itu 'kan?"

"Anak mereka kembali lagi, mungkin untuk bertemu dengannya."

Kupingku sudah panas. Ibu-ibu itu bisa diam tidak, _sih_? Mereka selalu saja bergosip.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Maksudnya menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tapi tak kusangka, di mana pun aku berjalan, pasti ada orang yang bergosip tentangku dan Aphrodi. Ada apa dengannya? Memangnya salah kalau aku bermain dengan teman lamaku sekedar untuk melepas rindu?

Rasanya aku ingin menonjok wajah mereka. Dasar biang gosip.

Aku lalu berjalan ke taman yang kemarin. Yah, lagi-lagi sepi. Kenapa sekarang taman ini sepi sekali, ya, padahal dulu ramai dikunjungi orang. Apa karena sungai yang dalam itu?

Entahlah, tapi otakku memerintahkan kakiku untuk melangkah ke sana. Tak bisa dicegah.

"Ah, Shirou!" sudah kuduga, Aphrodi menungguku di dekat sungai. Aku lalu menghampirinya.

"Halo, Aphrodi. Sudah lama menunggu?" ia menggeleng cepat. Lalu menyambar tanganku dan kami pergi berdua.

Ia membawaku ke suatu tempat. Ah, ternyata ayunan. Aku ingat Atsuya sering takut dan berteriak histeris jika aku mendorong ayunannya terlalu cepat.

"Ayo naik, biar aku yang dorong!" serunya sambil pasang posisi di belakang ayunan itu. Aku segera menaikinya, kemudian ia mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga aku berteriak.

Aku baru tahu, ternyata ini yang dirasakan Atsuya saat aku mendorong ayunan yang dinaikinya.

Puas bermain, kami duduk di ayunan itu, dengan Aphrodi duduk di ayunan sebelahku. Ia terlihat sangat lelah karena terlalu bersemangat mendorong.

"Yang tadi menyenangkan, ya!" ucapnya sambil ngos-ngosan. Aku mengangguk sembari menertawainya. Lalu kami terdiam.

Hening.

Lama, aku memutuskan untuk bicara duluan.

"Eh, Aphrodi," panggilku. Ia menyahut dengan menoleh padaku, matanya memandangiku seolah mengatakan, 'Ada apa?'.

"Ada yang ingin… kubicarakan…" kataku pelan dan hati-hati, tapi sepertinya ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis. Aku bangkit dari ayunanku, lalu mendekatinya. Ia yang bingung jadi tambah bingung.

Aku berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya yang sedang duduk. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Perlahan, kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Aku suka kau, Aphrodi," ucapku sesaat sebelum kulumat bibir pucatnya. Aphrodi membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kulepas pagutanku, ia menunduk. Aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Sekilas, ia melihatku dan sepatunya bergantian dengan cepat.

"A-aku… juga suka Shirou…" katanya tergagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Aku tersenyum senang, lalu kupeluk ia erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Aphrodi!" seruku riang.

.

Soshite ayumu michi wo  
>Motto tera sou<p>

Dan jalan tempatmu berada  
>Akan terus bertambah tenang<p>

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu, seperti ada yang berlari. Aku melihat ke belakang, ternyata Kak Hitomiko, dengan wajah marah menghampiriku.

"Shirou! Menjauh darinya!" teriaknya panik. Aku kebingungan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kak! Aphrodi temanku!" aku balas berteriak. Kak Hitomiko tambah panik.

"Itu bukan Aphrodi! Dia dan ibunya sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu!" Kak Hitomiko berteriak lagi. Aku sangat kaget dengan perkataannya. Aphrodi… sudah meninggal?

Kulihat Aphrodi di sebelahku, ia menunduk sedih. Aku mencengkeram kedua bahunya.

"Aphrodi! Kau tidak meninggal, 'kan? Kak Hitomiko bohong, 'kan?" tanyaku beruntun. Aphrodi tetap diam. Kemudian ia menangis.

"Dia meninggal karena tenggelam di sungai kecil itu! Mayatnya sampai sekarang belum ditemukan!" Kak Hitomiko berteriak lagi. Pikiranku kosong. Aku tak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Bohong! Aphrodi temanku! Dia belum meninggal!" teriakku sambil menggenggam erat rambutku.

Kak Hitomiko berjalan pelan ke arahku, sedangkan Aphrodi hanya diam dengan wajah takut.

"Maaf, Shirou. Itu kenyataan," Kak Hitomiko berjongkok untuk menenangkanku. Tidak mungkin! Aphrodi belum meninggal! Aku tak percaya!

"Shirou…" Kak Hitomiko menatapku sedih. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke rumahnya. Aku yakin ia menyimpan sesuatu untuk kau lihat," ajak Kak Hitomiko sembari membantuku berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu, Kak. Aku mau pamit pada Aphrodi dulu," ucapku sambil membalikkan badan. Tapi, sosok yang kucari tak ada di sana. Aphrodi hilang. Mungkin Kak Hitomiko benar.

.

Doko made mo... (Doko made mo...)

Di mana pun... (Di mana pun...)

.

Kami sampai di rumah Aphrodi yang dulu. Sepi, bahkan ibunya tak kelihatan. Kak Hitomiko asal masuk saja ke dalamnya, karena tidak dikunci.

Gelap.

Saat masuk ke kamar Aphrodi, aku serasa menginjak sesuatu. "Ah, kertas apa ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Kak Hitomiko berdiri di belakangku.

Aku mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah kertas itu. Ada tulisan di baliknya, sedikit tak jelas karena –mungkin- sudah dua tahun terbengkalai di sana.

.

Kami・koe・kuchi・yubisaki he todoke

Di tempat bertemunya rambut-suara-mulut-ujung jari

.

"Mungkin ini tulisan ibunya," ujar Kak Hitomiko saat melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Aku mulai membacanya.

_Untuk Shirou_

_Sahabat Aphrodi_

_Kalau kau sudah membaca surat ini, artinya aku dan Aphrodi sudah tidak ada. Ah, tentu saja begitu, karena aku menulisnya tiga bulan setelah Aphrodi meninggal dunia, yah, saat aku sekarat di rumah sakit. Saat ia menghilang, tepatnya tiga bulan lalu, ia bilang ingin bermain denganmu, ia menunggumu yang telah pindah ke Tokyo, di taman tempat kalian biasa bermain._

_Aku menunggunya, tapi ia tak kunjung pulang. Aku menangis semalaman. Lalu, aku mendengar pintu rumahku digedor banyak orang. Mereka mengatakan Aphrodi sudah meninggal dan mayatnya belum ditemukan. Aku sedih sekali. Ia tak tahu menahu kalau kau dan keluargamu sudah pindah, aku pun juga begitu, sebab kalian pindah mendadak._

_Aku tak akan marah padamu, atau menyalahkanmu, tapi kau harus tahu, ia menunggumu, Shirou. Di dasar sungai yang dingin._

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

Ima dake demo ii (Ima dake demo ii)

Tapi sekarang tetaplah baik... (Tapi sekarang tetaplah baik...)

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N:

Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Saya membuat fic abal dan gaje begini! Maafkan saya, Verra… jangan bunuh saya.

Para reader bacanya bingung gak? Euh, jangankan tuan dan nona reader, saya aja bingung bacanya, terlalu berbelit-belit dan gak nyambung ya, 'kan?

Segala cacian, makian, flame, de el el, saya terima dengan lapang dada. Yah, kalau ada yang mau disampaikan, silakan tinggalkan semua lewat review. Caranya dengan meng-klik sesuatu berwarna biru yang ada di bawah itu tuh... hehehe…


End file.
